Kame Island of Ninja
by AlexHamato
Summary: A series of Drabbles depicting the Hamato Clan.
1. Theory of ToasterRelativity

This made me laugh while writing it. I know that the destruction of the toaster is FANON and apparently people are nuts about it. It just doesn't make sense to me. It's a toaster. If it breaks really _every_ time someone uses it, they're either less intelligent than Monkeys or the toaster is just a pieces of junk. I really think that Don's too smart to really care much about the toaster. This is my take on how My Don would react to being given such a chore.

* * *

~~Theory of Toaster-Relativity~~

"Tell me again why you put this simple kitchen appliance on my work bench again?" Donatello eyed the pompously gleaming silver toaster with contempt, "I have _real_ work to do."

"Like what?" Raph pushed the broken toaster closer to him, "I want my fucking toast and this ain't making it right!"

"Does it sound like I care? Go butter some bread and fry it on a skillet. I have to create a field of Baryogenis which I use to asymmetrically link matter and antimatter so that I can fuel this _decalithium_ converter so that I can manifest Red Matter and create a black hole," he lifted up a small glass jar from beside his computer, "In this Peanut Butter Jimmy Jar. The Peanut Butter is removed, of course. I fed it to Klunk. Is he still stable? I created a prognosis of his symptoms and need to check up on that."

"Why do we let you out of the lab?" Raphael picked up his toaster and crushed it against his chest, "I don't need your help anyways. You can make up fake shit that you see on Star Trek all you want." He walked out of the lab and yelled, "Mike! Bet you ten bucks that I can bust this thing with my head!"

Don turned back to his project, "Now, if only I can get the lid off…"

* * *

A/N- And that, is my Don. He's really snarky and full of himself. Ha ha ha ha ha! I'm sure I won't get a lot of people liking him so much. He's more derived from the comics. I'd really appreciate feedback and ideas. I can come with ideas on my own forever but the challenge of doing a challenge from somebody else is... challenging. Ha ha ha ha ha ha! Please review!


	2. RIP: Nemo

This is for AlyCat3 and for her request to do a Drabble with Mikey and a Fish Tank. Once again, than you for your reviews and responses and I hope to hear more ideas from my readers still!

* * *

~~RIP: Nemo~~

Tying and cutting off the rest of the fishing line with his teeth, Michelangelo lowered his hands back into the empty aquarium and tied the end of that translucent string to a make-shift tombstone. The turtle stood back and bowed to the aquarium filled with Painted Styrofoam Fish. He filled the tank with water and the fake fish appeared to just swim in place, the attachments to each of their individualized tombstones kept them in place. Raphael walked up behind the mournful turtle and snorted.

"What the hell is this? A Wax-Museum for your fish or something?"

"No, I couldn't find enough wax. I used Styrofoam instead." Mike tapped the glass and the _fish_ didn't stir, "They're the ghosts of all my pet fish who died."

"That's creepy as hell." Raph almost pressed his nose up against the tank, "Least now you don't have to clean this thing. How'd they die anyways?"

"Klunk ate them."

* * *

A/N- Anything weird and random I love! So when AlyCat3 gave this to me, I knew EXACTLY what I wanted to do. Heh heh heh. Thanks again so much!


	3. Volcanic Chest Hair

This is for RintinDestiny's prompt for Casey and Mikey in Don's lab. I changed it around because if I had both Casey and Mikey, this would be a one-shot not a Drabble. Ha ha ha ha ha! I wanted to have more Don too anyways. Keep 'em coming, people! Don't be scared to get a little Wiggy With It. Heh heh heh.

* * *

~~Volcanic Chest Hair~~

Black smoke billowed out of Donatello's lab as a soot-covered Michelangelo ran out, windmilling his arms around in the air wildly. Coughing haggardly, Mikey stood back and watched as more smoke spewed out and blanketed the ceiling of the lair.

"I leave for _five minutes_ to take out the trash and I come back with my lab possibly destroyed and to have the lair looking like Washington after Mount Saint Helens erupted," Don surveyed the smoke and ash falling down for a moment, "Actually, if I got the speeds of this up to a few hundred miles per hour and raised the temperatures to around two-thousand degrees, we would have a pyroclastic flow of whatever the hell it is you blew up," Don patted his brother on the shoulder, gripping the skin tightly, "Congratulations, Mikey. Now all you have to do is clean it up. What were you doing in there anyways?"

"I was trying to make up something to get rid of Casey's chest hair. April was complaining that her fingers kept on getting caught in it."

"Well, with what you've made here, I'd say that your best bet here is to wax it off. I think that April still wants her husband alive and in one piece. Oh, and one other thing, Mikey." Don swept Mikey's feet out from under him with his Bo and stomped a foot on his chest, "Experiment in my lab again and _you_ will be my next little project, understand?"

Mikey nodded vigorously, "Got it. Never piss Don off again, totally stored in my brain now for like, ever."

* * *

A/N- I guess I'll just beg for reviews here since I don't have much else to day really on the matter here. I'll have a Raph/Leo Drabble up tomorrow. I need to write those two together more, they're hilarious! I think that there should be more Mikey/Don. I don't see them written together too often.


	4. Words of Action

I was going to complain that this Drabble was too long but it doesn't look too bad if I read it on Fanfiction. It looks a LOT longer on Microsoft Word. Heh heh heh. This is to AlyCat3's Prompt for Raph reading a book and it being funny or something. Well, I did something kinda like that only... totally not. I'm so weird at doing what people want. Ha ha ha ha ha ha! Anyways, this is about books and doing something funny-ish, I guess. Enjoy!

* * *

~~Words of Action~~

"The art of war teaches us to rely not on the likelihood of the enemy's not coming, but on our own readiness to receive him; not on the chance of his not attacking, but rather on the fact that we have made our position unassailable," Leonardo read out loud as he balanced a Katana in his hand, "So we must always be prepared against everything, Raph. Are you even listening?"

Raphael idly picked his teeth with the middle prong of his Sai, "Yeah, yeah. I'm listening. I've already read Sun Tsu and all his _advice_. Hit them where they're weak and avoid where they're strong and all that. Nobody's gonna attack us here. We can see anybody from a mile away and they can only attack us on two sides. That thing is as thick as hell," Raph said as he snatched the book away from Leo and read a few passages, "Bet you can kill somebody with this."

"I'd rather not find out. That book is the prime strategic outlet for all great Military Leaders and Japanese business men. To dishonor it's pages of such wisdom by using it as a weapon to bludgeon enemies to death would be a disgrace to Sun Tzu!"

The ring of a sword being withdrawn from it's sheath was heard and accompanied by the gleaming blade pressed against Raphael's neck, "You, turtle have foiled with our Master Shredder for the last time. Prepare to die!" The Foot ninja lunged forward with the Ninjato and Raph leaned back, bringing the corner of The Art of War against the temple of the slower Ninja. The body of the Foot Ninja slackened like a puppet with it's strings cut as he fell off the side of the Brooklyn Bridge.

"Didn't think of one of those little fuckers coming up from below," Raph tossed the book back to his irritated brother, "What? Actions speak louder than words or did the great _Leonardo_ forget to read about that?" Raph laughed as he made his way back home, followed by a disgruntled Leo.

* * *

A/N- I can SO see Splinter trying to get all of his Sons to read that. It's a very enlightening book, I've only read a little of it online. I think that I get a little too wordy with my Drabbles and if so, I'll work on that. This one was a little longer because I had more that I wanted to do. I also wanted something funny, which never happened. Woops. Ha ha ha ha ha ha! This Drabble came kinda hard to me, don't know why.


	5. Michelangelo Jones

You know what! I had too much fun with this so it's longer than I originally. Sue me. This is to... Somebody. I can't remember names, okay! I think AlyCat3 requested this but I could be wrong. I'm just saying her since she gives me the most requests. Although it could be RintinDestiny... Whatever! It's somebody. Here you go! Ha ha ha ha h ha!

* * *

~~Michelangelo Jones~~

Heavy air filled with vegetation tickled his nose as he flitted across the jungle floor. The war cries of half-naked cannibalistic tribal members echoed behind him as they pursued him on foot. He tightened his hold on the sacred golden duck and leaped out of the tree cover to find himself along the edge of a two-hundred foot cliff. They were coming up behind him and there was no other way out. Taking his whip that was rolled alongside his hip, he lassoed it around his head and snapped it forward to grip some outcropping rocks from the other side and jumped.

"You'll never sacrifice me to Babba-Yagga! _Cowabunga_!" His cries of victory turned into screams of horror when his whip broke and he found himself being strangled in a head lock from a flying tomato faced troll…

"Will you _shut up_! Why is it that whenever we all leave you alone for a day, we come back to see the lair in a fucking mess!" Raphael kneed Michelangelo in his armored gut and pushed him down, "Clean my room up! What were you trying to make in there anyways? It looks like intestines."

"Mikey, put down Klunk and untangle the extension cord from that sewer pipe. We don't want you breaking it again." Leonardo helped his brother up and eyed a certain brown hat, "Where did you get that hat? It looks like something from Indiana Jones. I expect this place cleaned up in a few hours."

"B-But!" Mikey windmilled his arms around, scattered trash, overturned furniture, and toilet paper stringed across the lair, "I need help! I can't do this all by myself!"

"Mikey…" Donatello wrapped an arm around his brother's shoulders and shook his head, "Since I see that my lab is pretty much untouched, I'll help you out on your _quest_, Dr. Michelangelo Jones; _if_ you do my share of the dishes for the next week."

"As long as you don't play my sexy female partner, we have a deal! Let's start in the depths of Mount Kappalakka and free the enslaved Orangutans!" Mikey grinned as he started the _quest_ with a smirking Don behind him.

* * *

A/N- I just had HAD to do this! Somebody was telling me how Mikey alone by himself would be funny, and it was! My Mikey never gets bored, he always finds something to do. Heh heh heh. Seriously, I'd love requests, even though I forget who requested them. I'm so bad. Review and tell me how awful I am! Ha ha ha ha ha!


	6. Monster

I decided that I needed to take a break from Humor for awhile. This is not really a request but I was inspired to write this by listening to Skillet's, Monster. Very good song! I keep on getting these requests that I want to turn into one-shots. Ha ha ha ha ha ha! Anyways, I hope that people enjoy this.

* * *

~~Monster~~

_Not a monster_.

The taste of copper floods his mouth. His hands buried hilt-deep inside the warm body of another enemy. His hands are wet. He can see the terrified eyes, wide and staring at him behind the Foot Mask. Light leaves the eyes and the body slumps forward, still.

_Not a monster_.

"D-Don't hurt me, please…" The woman scrambled away, the body of a mangled man at her feet. Her blouse was torn. He's not a monster. He looks like a monster. He fades away.

_Not a monster_.

Monotonous dripping echoed throughout the dark tunnel. Thick droplets of blood fell from torn flesh and spilled out onto the ground. If he's not a monster…Then why is it that he always has blood on his hands?

* * *

A/N- I had Raph in mind while writing this but once again, you can make it whoever you want. I don't mind. I hope that nobody is confused with the last part. That would be after he was attacked/tortured/etc. I tried to make sentences more abrupt with stronger verbs, which WOULD have been cool if my brain is actually awake. Rawr. Damn. I'm going to stop rambling now! I hope that you liked it and would love some responses!


	7. Gone

I don't know how much longer my Angsty tirade will go on. I spent my morning reading Death Fics so I'm going to end it off with doing a little Death Drabble. Er, Pretend you didn't read that. It's a surprise! Oh, whatever. I'm all alone in my house, in the middle of nowhere, and I want somebody to talk too. So I write and pretend that I have people around me. How lame! I'm going to make Donny suffer for my loneliness. I'm too evil.

* * *

~~Gone ~~

White noise was everywhere, the air, the darkness, the light. The inexhaustible humming of mechanical devices droned on inside the mind of Donatello. Weathered eyes rolled inside their sockets wearily, his haggard frame sitting inside the rolling chair. It squeaked. Needed to be oiled.

Everything outside was cursed with silence. A black hole of nothing that would suck him up the moment he walked away from the noise of his lab. Noise meant movement; noise meant that he wasn't alone, that he existed. Unlike out there, where sheens of dust covered the entire lair, his home. Former home. Only a discarded shell of what it once was, with nobody to fill it. Gone.

Color was reduced to nothing but the bleak shades of grey, like the brilliant hues of blue, red, orange, and brown were drained and stolen away when they left. He closed his eyes, wanting to remember the colors, the smells, the faces. He can almost hear the words, the laughter, the shouting. The calming hum and warm hands. The sweetly bitter scent of tea filled his senses.

_They came back_.

Eyes snapped open, stomach in his throat as he frantically searched for them; for the end of his lonely existence, to finally be at peace again. There was nothing. He looked back to the dim screen of his computer; it was three in the morning. Time means nothing now. Now that they're gone.

Why is he still here?

* * *

A/N- I wanted to add somewhere where his family forgot him and like, left him there. But I don't know where that would go... I might do that for a later Drabble. Who knows. See, THIS is what happens when I don't get prompts and have to make up my own shit! You get angst! So THERE! Heh heh heh. Please review? It'll make this constant LONELINESS go away! I'm lame and begging, alright!


	8. Hi Jack

Alright, I HAD to write this. D'Fuentes was telling me about how this happened to one of her friends and I laughed so hard that I just HAD to do it to Casey. That and I haven't had a Drabble up for awhile from lack of inspiration, I guess. It's hard to come up with something epic everyday! They were fading out so I decided to take a break XD I'll try to be more timely with them from now on, because I forgot how FUN they are to write! Just not daily. THAT is totally not flying this ship, or airplane. Heh heh heh.

* * *

~~ Hi Jack~~

"And why exactly are you five hours late for our first anniversary dinner, Casey Jones?" April snapped with her hands placed dangerously on her hips, emerald eyes flashing angrily.

"It wasn't my fault, babe. I was waiting for my buddy Jack to show up at the airport to pick me up and when I finally saw him I yelled out to greet him, you know?" Casey waved his arms around, "I said, 'Hi, Jack!' really loud and apparently the cops don't like that. So they tackled me down before I could even _start_ saying Goongala."

"So, you yelled _hijack_ while at an airport? What's wrong with you!" She huffed and rolled her eyes, "What am I ever going to do with you, Casey?"

"Not what those bastards with the rubber gloves did," Casey fidgeted awkwardly in his seat, "I should sue them! That's against the constitution. I'm an American, damn it! I deserve some respect! Evading a man's personal spaces like that."

"Is that why you were walking funny, earlier? Remind me to take the Cargo Bay next time I decide to take a flight off to visit relatives. I prefer to retain my dignity over interstate travel." Don flipped the newspaper and sipped his coffee, "And my virginity."

* * *

A/N- Once again, thank D'Fuentes for the epic story idea!


	9. Halloween Bash

I just HAD to put up something Halloweeny and for some reason this came to mind. I thought that it would be funny. Heh heh heh. Happy Halloween!

* * *

~~Halloween Bash~~

"Can't we just talk about this, dude? I mean, come on! It's _Halloween_, the time of giving! Well, taking actually. It's really a selfish holiday of cavities and weirdos running around. Like you. So just please, _put _away that little gun in your hand and let me live. It's really for your own good, dude."

"This ain't Christmas, loser! Give me your wallet!" The scraggly man looked overly skinny with bags of clothes hanging off his skeletal frame, "And your candy!"

Mikey pouted and clutched his plastic pumpkin to his chest defensively, "I don't have any money that you can take anyways, and I'll only share my candy with you if you stop being an asshole. Hey, we should go for a slice of pizza! I wanna put some candy corn on top of mine. Doesn't that sound awesome?"

"What's wrong with you? I have a gun to your head, do what I want! Now!"

"See, the problem with that is that you _think_ you're all that. When really, I'm the one in control here."

The man blinked as Mikey side stepped, bull rushed to get close, elbowed the man's face, knee into his groin, and dropped to a frontal heel stomp to take out his knees and drop him.

"Trick or Treat Motherfucka'!" Mikey grinned and slammed the top of his plastic pumpkin onto the man's head. A now orange Sleeping Hallow, "Uh… word, dawg. Don't mess with the Ninja! Turtle! It's a good thing that I'm a nice dude and gave you all my candy. You could really gain a few pounds." Mikey flinched as he heard his brothers calling his name outside the alley, "Gotta go, dude. Happy Halloween!"

* * *

A/N- Yeah, Fight Scenes and Drabbles do not mix well. Heh heh heh. I figured that I wanted Mikey to be kinda epic here since he's usually shown getting his ass kicked or running away. Mine actually likes fighting, he gets a kick out of it since it's fun. Comments? Reviews are loved! It would be a GREAT Treat for my Trick :D ... Okay, THAT was lame. I loved writing Mikey TRYING to sound badass and gangster tough and... failing. It's always too funny XD

A/N/N- Did I get that reference right? Sleeping Hallow? With the pumpkin head killer dude? I hope so XD


	10. The Good Child

I had this little gem in my head and I couldn't stop laughing as I thought about it and I HAD to write it down. I've never written Leo and Don interaction and I just realized this with horror stricken across my face! Yes, I'm still in a dramatic writing mood. I thank Tosharino for that. Heh heh heh. I've been in a writing flunk but these Drabbles amuse me and I'm glad to keep on writing them! Heh heh heh. So here you are, my first Leo and Don interaction Drabble! I need to write these two more. XD

* * *

~~ The Good Child~~

"Where did I go wrong with them?" Leonardo sighed as if he watched his own children breaking another one of April's lamps. Most likely a family heirloom of some sort, by their luck, "I must have done something wrong. You're the only good child in this family."

Donatello raised an eyeridge and turned his attention away from the Golden Girls special on television. He always admired Dorothy's witty and sarcastic humor, it matched his own so well.

"You gave them too much sugar growing up. The spoils left their brains malnourished and under developed. Shame on you for your poor parenting skills." Don scribbled a few notes on a piece of paper.

There was another crash and Leo felt the lull of laziness creeping up inside his limbs, he ignored his wrestling brothers and turned his attention to Don."Is that a list of chemicals? Are you making another bomb? The last one ended up taking out Karai's Bonsai Garden along with Chaplins's Lab. I had to write her an apology note to keep our peace treaty."

"No Leo, I'm making a Christmas list to give to Santa this year. Apparently he just received a new shipment of unstable chemicals from Russia. He's secretly a communist."

"Donatello, if I catch you making another bomb in the lair again, I'll revoke your title as the Good Child."

Don folded the list and tucked it in his belt with a wry smirk and a mischievous glint in his eyes, "Don't worry, Leo. You won't catch me."

* * *

A/N- My Don's a smartass. I can't help it. If I had an IQ of a gazillion, I'd use it to my advantage! That and Don reminds me SO much of Dorothy that I had to add that little snippet although it's really not necessary. I don't know if I have any other fellow Golden Girl fans reading my stuff XD Connie Nervegas did an AMAZING job crossing them over. I recommend it! Can anybody hear Don's cocky attitude because he KNOWS that he can get away with whatever he wants right under Leo's over-protective, paranoid nose/beak/mouth/whatever?

A/N/N-I have recently had an obsession with writing Don. No idea why. Probably because I only know of a few people who write him like me. I wouldn't really call any of my turtles _that_ Canon since I've warped them so much with my own ideas on how _I_ see them. Oh well. They amuse me. Heh heh heh. And THIS is one of my longest Author Note rants ever. I can't help it! I'm lonely and my Roomate is in bed. Wah! And for another note, I REALLY don't think that Don's last statement will help Leo sleep at night. Heh heh heh.


	11. Vile Intruder

Here's another Drabble! I find to enjoy these more when I just take my time with them. I still try to update pretty often though. I just felt that I had to write something with Raph and Mikey is just somebody who I LOVE to write, Heh heh heh.

* * *

~~Vile Intruder~~

It watched him. The beady black eyes and pale yellow skin sent rolls of disgust in his stomach. Icy fear knotted his chest as he sat frozen on the spot. It didn't move.

What if it jumped? Spiders jump. And they're fast little fuckers. He could blink and it'd be on him, digging into his skin to lay eggs or something. It was close enough that he could see to two large hairy fangs… The legs twitched.

"_Fuck!_" Raph leaped backwards, tripping over the chair and unsheathing his Sai, "You don't come near me! I'll cut you! This is _my_ room. If you move, I'll kill you. But if you play nice, I _might_ just let the cat eat you. Kapeesh?"

"And you said that I was nuts for talking to Klunk." Mikey slurped on a bright blue Popsicle, getting the juices all over his face and front, "Hey, look! It's like Smurf Blood or something. It's been a massacre! Ah! Save your children and woman Smurf! Only she can repopulate our people!" His voice raised a few octaves at his Smurf Impersonations.

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM!"

"I'm not in your room!" Mikey teased, hopping back and forth under his door frame, "Now I am! Now I'm not. Now I am! Now I'm no-ACH!" He gagged when he accidentally shoved the Popsicle too far down his throat.

"I was talking to the SPIDER!"

* * *

A/N- I got this idea when I was writing something else and there was this YELLOW spider staring at me! I'm not scared of bugs or spiders, since I'm so used to them, BUT! I was all wondering if it was gonna jump on me. Heh heh heh. I had to torture Raph a little. I also spilled a lot of Blue Moon icecream on ME and thought that it looked like Smurfs blood. Heh heh heh. Review me! Please! I'll kill more Smurfs if you don't! The idea of Raph talking and threatening a Spider like a REAL threat is just hilarious to me.


	12. Color Schemes

Alright, this is a little long but that's because I couldn't seem to find a good ending place. Heh heh heh. I wrote this after watching Back to the Future, so watch out for lots of allusions to that! Ha ha ha ha ha ha! Eh, I know that this Drabble isn't that good. This is a bored Drabble, not one of inspiration. I just felt like posting something up for the Hell of it. Hope you find some humor in it. Heh heh heh.

* * *

~~ Color Schemes ~~

"Okay, get this. This is _totally_ awesome. Leo, you're like water, right? Because you have a blue bandana and you're all _cool_ with everything and go with the flow. And Raph is like fire because he has a _red_ bandana! And he's like really emotional. Ow!" Mikey rubbed the back of his head, "I didn't mean _sensitive_, Raph! Anyways, Don is like a mixture between you two so he'd be like… Dirt, I mean Earth! Because his mind is grounded and stuff. Oh, and because blue and red makes purple! But I'm like on my own scale because nobody has yellow in my color except me. But I share red with Raph and that's pretty lame, because I'm not all psycho at all! So, what do you think? Cool, right?"

Donatello looked up from his bowl of cheerios and furrowed his brow, "I would be more interested in discussing the possibilities of a seventh primary color. Just like there's a fourth dimension! Actually, if you look into the fabrics of how the parallel dimensions are linked…" He continued his rant under his breath, eyes twitching as he eyed the coffee pot, "Bees! That's it!" Leaping up to grab the entire full coffee pot, he stormed out of the kitchen and to his lab.

"Just wait, he'll be pulling a DeLorean into the garage and trying to make a Flux Capacitor to travel back to the future." Leonardo said with a smirk as he straightened his newspaper, "He already quotes Doc Brown and watches the movies religiously. I worry about him sometimes."

"Great Scott! What about my idea?" Mikey bounced in his seat, "You didn't say anything about it!"

Snorting, Raphael finished his Captain Crunch and picked his teeth, "I think that you've been staring at the sun too much and your brain is fried. You compare us to anything else that lame?"

"Yeah, the Three Stooges. You're a Larry, because you try to dominate others and suck on it. Where Leo is like a Moe and people just follow him because he's awesome like that. _And_ that makes you a Moe-Wannabe. Loser! Eh, I guess that Don would be Curly. Hey! Maybe Don can learn how to play the Violin too! It's not like he's much into taking orders either."

"No more TV before breakfast, Mikey. It scrambles your brain. Go play with your dolls then, you can do character profiles on them too." Leo teased as he sipped his morning tea.

Mikey crossed his arms and huffed at his mocking brothers, "You just don't understand my genius! Fine! I don't need to hang out with you losers. I'm going to go play with my Action Figures!" Stomping out of the kitchen, his brothers' laughter roaring behind him.

* * *

A/N- Like I said before, lots of Back to the Future and even some Three Stooges. I don't know about angsty Emo-Mikey, but I definitely can see him being teased a lot. Although he knows he likes it. Heh heh heh. He's just an attention diva like that, I guess. Oh, and I hope that my faint knowledge of the Stooges played out alright. I've seen like three episodes in my life but I can see Mikey as a huge Stooges fan. Him and Raph. Heh heh heh. Maybe I'll watch some more of that show and write a One-Shot to it or something. Reviews would make my day less boring!


	13. Sleeping Dragon

Okay. This is weird. I was called to go move stuff so I rushed to write this and now I just got called again saying that they don't need me. Well damn. I think I might just keep it as is. I love writing Leo and Mikey too much, I found it hard to END this Drabble. Hence, why it is so long. I can't help it, Mikey likes to talk. That and I haven't written a Leo and Mikey Drabble in forever, to my shock. I like writing these two together. They're fun and not written often. I could go on for paragraphs about the dynamics between Leo and Mikey but I'll save that for later. Heh heh heh. Anyways, here you go! I FINALLY updated!

* * *

~~Sleeping Dragon~~

Settling down in a low crouch, his feet spread shoulder-length as he shifts his center of gravity over to his right, going into a leaning dragon. Blades sang through the air as they danced around his body, his breath came out in short, controlled bursts with each strike. He brought his Katana before him in a downward strike, imagining the blade cutting past the Dojo Tatami Mat.

"Isn't that like the hundredth time that you've done that Kata, dude? It's been like five hours. You should totally come with me to raid April's fridge. She has Funky Monkey Ice Cream."

Leonardo sheathed his Katana silently and shook his head, "That was only the twenty-ninth time I've done the Sleeping Dragon. I still have eleven more forms to go through before I'm done."

Popping his neck from side to side, Mikey grinned and lowered into a Full Cat Stance. His weight completely pressed onto the back of his crouched right leg, while his left foot reached out ahead of him as he lowered his center. "Mind if I join you then?"

Mimicking his brother's stance, Leo shook his head with a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth, "Go right ahead. Mind I ask the sudden interest in training with me?"

"Thought it would be fun." Mikey flashed his brother a grin, "I figured since we never hang out that much with just the two of us, that this would be a good way to do it. Since you're training all the time."

Leonardo nodded, moving through the many Katas as his brother mimicked his moves with perfect synchronization. Only the sounds of their matching breaths could be heard, their feet light and silent on the soft Tatami mat. Finishing the Kata with a sweeping Crescent Kick, they settled back into their original stances, stood up, and then bowed traditionally.

"Thanks, Mikey. You said you wanted ice cream, right? We could head to April's next."

"Sounds awesome! Although, it's really you that I should be thanking." Mikey scratched the tip of his beak, "I should thank you way more often."

Blinking owlishly, Leo tipped his head to the side in thought, "Where's this coming from?"

"You can say that I know why you do what you do, and I'm grateful for it. I'm like, totally awesome like that."

"Maybe in your world. But in mine, you're my dorky little brother who's bribing me for ice cream." Matching his brother's grin, Leo tugged his brother's bandana tails fondly. "You should bribe me more often, Mikey."

"You can count on it, Leo."

* * *

A/N- Like I said, this was totally rushed. I also try to say as much as possible without using many words. I kept on wanting to put really cheesy lines like, "Don't change, Mikey!" But that's been done to death. That and it's too easy. Hopefully I portrayed the characters without being too obvious about it. It's like subtle descriptions that you have to read into. At least, that's what I'm going for. I was told by the Great Connie Nervegas to have the characters describe themselves and to not make it obvious to the readers. Something like that. I don't pay enough attention to quote her directly. Heh heh heh. I'm such a brat. I can't feel my toes and my fingers are numb. I need to wear socks. I now have another Drabble idea about socks. Raph comes to my mind for some reason. Yes, I must write Raph with socks and cold feet. I need to clean or do something. Ha ha ha ha ha!


	14. Another Day

I felt like something SUPER Epic, so I whipped this baby out. Inspiration for the insults comes from M.D. Owen and ConnieNervegas. I know that I've been writing Mikey with like EVERY Drabble, so I'm going to try to change that. I think that I really need to expand my horizon and write the other turtles more. Which is good, since I sometimes forget how fun it can be. Especially when you have two EPIC warriors like Leo and Raph. They're always fun to write and do that MACHO bonding with. Heh heh heh. Hope you like this, I'll try to keep these posted more. It's always good to have extra time on your hands. I love writing these things.

* * *

~~ Another Day ~~

Rain pelted the ravaged rooftop in an endless downpour. Water mixed with the blood, streaming into pools and littering the area. Beaten bodies piled upon one another, the tattered black uniforms ripped and shredded from the onslaught. Thunder crackled angrily in the distance and lightning illuminated two lone figures standing in the middle of the pillage.

One spat blood to the ground and rubbed his sore jaw, "Bastard hit me with a brick. The Foot never figure out that they can't win, even after five fucking years. I'm getting too old for this shit."

Sheathing the Twin Katana in a flurry of flashing metal, the other rolled his shoulders and popped his neck by rotating it sharply. "Too old? You're not even twenty-one yet, Raph. If you didn't drink so much, you wouldn't be slowing down like this."

Pulling his forked Sai out of the chest of an enemy, he made a disgusted face at the wet sucking sounds that came from the body. He was too used to this shit. Wiping the blood off on his leg, he re-sheathed his precious Sai and poked his brother in the chest.

"I ain't slowing down. I got fourty-three counts on my side, what about you, fearless?"

"A true warrior does not count the number of enemies that he has defeated." Leonardo rolled his eyes at his scoffing brother and smirked, "Fourty-four."

"You liar! You just made that up so that you could beat me by one."

"Limpdick."

"Cockguzzler."

Shoving each other with splitting grins, they threw back their heads and laughed as the rain spewed around them, washing off the blood of their fallen enemies. Another ambush, another victory, another day to live. It was a good day to be alive.


	15. Don't Like Cats

Finally, after two days of waiting, I can finally update this! Weather has been horrible so the internet is almost nonexistent. Not only that, I've been SICK the past week, which is unheard of for me. Must be the stupid Michigan weather and Connie Nervegas who got me sick. You know what you did, don't deny it! I've been wanting to write something with Raph and Klunk for awhile, just didn't want to do the usual, "Klunk is a cat who makes me mad! Grrrr!" "Meow!" Yeah... Something OTHER than Klunk making Raph mad enough to chase him around the lair while everybody laughs at them. That never really stroke me as that funny, actually. Heh heh heh. Anyways, here's chapter like 24 or something of my Drabbles. Enjoy!

* * *

~~ Don't Like Cats~~

Curious green eyes stared at him in the dim bathroom light. The black slits peered deeply as he shifted his Reader's Digest to cover his lower, personal area. Raphael rolled up the booklet and bent over as much as his shell would allow to strike the cat, who howled pathetically and scampered off.

"Even the stupid cat can't give a man any damn privacy." He unfurled the now bent and unruly pages looking for that revealing picture of Megan Fox. Raph drooled over her tan, slender body bending over a fire-truck red motorcycle. A Kawasaki. The wheels on that bike could take him anywhere he wanted, as fast as he wanted. Maybe he could ask Don to rig one up for him, only better.

A sharp pain prickled his senses as he flinched and glared at the cat, now kneading into his upper shin. The cat meowed pathetically and beckoned him with his paw to pet him, claws extended.

"Get out of here, Klunk! This is _my_ time, got it? I never get any privacy around here. You wanna take a shit or shower and suddenly, everybody wants something from you. Don't look there!" Raph pushed the curious cat away from between his legs and kicked Klunk below the tail, sending him sliding across the bathroom linoleum floor several feet. "What's so damn great about me being on the shitter? Stupid cat. Leave me alone, I don't like you!"

Klunk meowed annoyingly and rubbed against his leg, begging for attention. Grumbling to himself, Raph picked up the cat and petted it hard. The cat didn't seem to mind the abuse. He smirked a little as he pushed the cat around on the ground, watching the claws unable to grasp anything as he slides around. The cat always came back.

"You're just a stupid little sack of fur, aren't you?" He said with affection.

The cat meowed again and rubbed against his leg. He pulled the tail and rubbed his hand violently back and forth against the cat's fur, to ruffle it up. Raph laughed at the indignant sounding squeak as the cat shook himself off and curled up to lick his privates.

"You lucky bastard. Bet billions of men wish that they could do that." Raph stood up and flushed, taking the Readers Digest with him as he walked to his bedroom. The cat followed. "Ugh! Fine, only for tonight. _Just_ tonight. Don't get any ideas, furball. You claw on MY bed, and your little furry ass is outside, got it? I hate cats."

Flopping on his bed, he grumbled when the cat curled up above his head, getting excess strands of fur in his mouth. He ignored it, closing his eyes and falling asleep in the rhythm of Klunk's breathing. Raph really didn't like cats. Really.

* * *

A/N- Believe it or not, I got this story from personal experience with a cat. I actually don't like cats, but I always find myself petting them and coddling them. Then I yell at them and stomp around and laugh as they flee away like fat furry worms under my feet. I have issues, alright! So I could totally see Raph petting the cat on the pot and saying, "I don't like you, furball!" Even though that cat has him wrapped around his little claw. I had yellow eyes, then remembered that they were green after a second thought. I mean, weren't Klunk's eyes green in the cartoon? Anyways, I gotta go before the internet crashes on me again. Reviews are scrumptious!


	16. Final Letter

Well, I've been looking around and I see MANY stories where Raph will write these really long letters about his feelings and stuff so I figured... Why shouldn't I try it? Problem with me is, I can't seem to get Raph to tell me much more than a Drabble's worth of words. I've been doing a lot of really depressing stuff lately, no idea why. I think it's because I wrote humor for so long, so I'm trying to expand myself more towards more emotional and heart-wrenching writing. Eh, not doing so well on my part. XD I try though, and practice makes perfect! Or rather, perfect practice makes perfect. Damn, I told AlyCat3 that I'd do something with Mikey, Klunk, and a dog show... But I'll probably have to turn that into a One-Shot, now that I think about it. Oh! I'm rambling in my Author Notes again, woops. XD Hope you enjoy this quick Drabble then!

* * *

~~ Final Letter~~

I've never been good with words. Mikey should be writing this thing, not me. Spent about an hour just staring at a piece of paper like some idiot, holding this pen in my hand like it was going to bite me. I don't even know why I'm sitting alone in the sewers like an emotional dumbass while they're preparing for… that.

Fuck, I should be doing something to help. Can't seem to tell my legs that though. I should erase this, I sound so damn stupid. Writing my feelings out like some teenage girl or something. There ain't no pretty way to say it either. It's done. I can't seem to believe it. Lots of times I catch myself looking in the Dojo, expecting to hear him in there. I've even purposely stomped my muddy boots all over the Lair floor, waiting for him to come lecturing me about keeping the place clean. He never comes though. I'm just stupid for believing it.

I shouldn't have screamed at Don like that. Pissed me off that he was so cool about everything, don't see how he can be when I'm… not. Emotion is a bitch and I wish she'd just take a hike. Don can cut himself off from caring, lucky bastard. I wish I could do that. Just stop caring.

They're probably all standing around waiting for me to get back now. I already made my father disappointed in me, better stop being such a worthless son. Time to get up and get my ass back there to say final words and all that shit. All I got to say now is that if there is a God or whatever out there, he better make sure the afterlife is real nice for my brother. If anybody deserves it, it's Leonardo Hamato.

* * *

A/N- And there you go! I have no killed of Splinter, Raphael, Donatello, Leonardo... no Michelangelo? I have failed to kill off my FAVORITE turtle? What kind of writer am I! This is like, sacrilegious! Speaking of religion, I see a lot of times where the Turtles are written praying or talking about God, so I had a little bit towards the end there like that. I'm a Christian myself, but just cannot see any of them being really religious. That's just me though. Reviews would be awesome, I think that I'll try to write more from First POV. Mainly because I was actually moved a little when writing this and that's not easy for me to do. I'm usually really bland when I write and that probably shows a lot. So I'm working on that. Heh heh heh. So yeah, reviews would be awesome. Even if you have just an inkling of complaint, go for it! I can take any hit against my writing. After all, I'm here to get better and I can't do that if nobody tears me down first. Ha ha ha ha ha! That's the MARINE style, I guess. XD


	17. Masked Heroes

Reading around a bit, I noticed a few Nightwatcher and Mikey stories, so I decided to do my own Drabble dedicated to that, with a little twist at the end. I tend to write this Fandom with a more darker edge, more seen in the comics. But I also enjoy the lighter part of this Fandom, so I think that writing this showed me actually the stark contrast between Mikey and Raph. Which is interesting, to say in the least. Hope that you guys enjoy reading this, because I actually really did like writing this. It was almost revealing, to me. Heh heh heh.

* * *

~~Masked Heroes~~

Raphael has gotten every criticism from the New York Times newspaper. The Nightwatcher was either considered the Dark Hero of the city, or a Batman wannabe in heavy metal instead of black tights and a cape. Now, the Nightwatcher is a has-been, probably already forgotten by the people he saved and the dumbasses he put behind bars. People have already moved on without him. Some difference he made in their lives.

"Yeah, some fucking Hero alright…" Raph tossed the coffee stained newspaper away from him, the pages fluttered like a broken winged pigeon as it landed in the Bathroom Sink. He sat up further in the tub, the now luke-warm water pooling around his knees. A vibrant yellow duck rocked along the waves with his movement, painted eyes staring at him. Raph grabbed the duck, squeezing it until the eyes popped out and chucked it across the bathroom. "Mikey! Keep your stupid toys out of the tub! What are you, five?"

An indignant squeak came from the toy as Mikey walked into the bathroom, picking up the discarded rubber duck. "Don't damage Quack-A-Lot! You know how sensitive he is towards abuse." Closing the door behind him, Mikey walked to pull his mouth into warped positions in the mirror. Glancing down at the paper, he read the article on the front page. "Nightwatcher, huh? He was a pretty cool dude. Don't see many heroes like that every day."

"Yeah, whatever. He ain't a hero. Never has been, never will be," Raph grumbled as he picked up a scrubbing pad, working furiously on a dark stain on his plastron. Blood just didn't come as easy as he wanted it too. "What's that look on your face for? You look constipated. Told you that Don put too much of that crazy seasoning shit in the tacos last night."

"At least he tried, you know. Didn't always save everybody, but he tried. That counts enough for me to think of him as a Hero," Mikey rambled and shrugged, rolling up the paper and tucking it under his arm. "The dude probably won't really care, but I know that I won't ever forget about him." Giving his brother a knowing wink, he walked out of the bathroom. "Because even without the mask, he's still the same Hero that I've always looked up too, even if he tries to hide it."

The water was cold now as Raphael finished scrubbing off the blood stains. Probably from the enemy he stabbed a few nights ago in an ambush. Shaking his head, he stood and stepped out of the tub with his eyes peeled at the closed door.

"Weirdo."

Heroes don't have to wash the blood from their hands, because they never kill. Raphael pulled the red bandana from the drying rack and adorned his mask. He could never be a Hero, because there are some blood stains that will never wash away.

* * *

A/N- I know that this is a little longer than usual, but I couldn't help it. Heh heh heh. There's just so much that I wanted to EXPRESS with this Drabble. I'm tempted to somehow make it into a One-Shot, but I think that I'll just leave it as is. If anything, hopefully I've gotten a few readers thinking. I know that I am! I've been focusing a lot more on more serious notes lately, not sure why. Maybe it's because I haven't had any real inspirations for Humor yet. I just LOVE writing Mikey, and now recently I've taken a fancy to writing Raph more. Not sure why. Ah, I'm here rambling on my Authors Notes again. I should say something perceptive but my brain escapes me. I'm gonna leave this here with a humble request for a review. Because I'm really needy and desperate like that, I guess. Ha ha ha ha ha ha! I really do love and appreciate feedback, it helps me grow a lot and meeting new people is always a joy.


	18. Unbreakably Broken

I've got to go to work like, NOW so I'm going to say that I got this idea at one in the morning when Sciencegal so _kindly_ kept me up late with her clicking/typing thing on her laptop. Thank you so very muuuuch! This actually took me half an hour to write. UGH. I need to write faster. Oh, well... Here you go! More Raph and Don awesomeness for ya'll.

* * *

~~Unbreakably Broken ~~

Painfully intense yellow encompassed with the blackest of lines and covered with the looming prospect of failure. The phone book stared at him, like an angry yellow jacket that had his honey stolen by the great grizzly bear. Raphael was that bear, and he hated bugs.

"One _hundred_ dollars, if you think that you can do it. That's eight thousand pounds of accumulated friction, Raph. You don't have a chance to break that. Unless you have two tanks up and running," Don said as he slammed the bulging phone book down on the coffee table in the living room. The small legs of the table quivered under the force of the interlocked pages. "You're betting yourself against an impossible case. I'd like to see my money in twenties and unstained. I don't like blood on my bills."

"It's not my damn fault they bleed into their money! They're just dumbasses for sticking all their cash in the front of their boxers. Nowadays you just have to give 'em a good kick to the crotch and they shoot themselves. This idiot was keeping his six millimeter right next to a few hundred bills in his crotch pocket. Drug dealers just get stupider each year," Raph rambled before slamming his fist into the phone book, "You're on, shit face. I'll take my bills in singles so that I can pay off my strippers."

"Raph, the only woman you can see in underwear without flipping into a frenzy of insecurity is April. You don't have any strippers."

"Yeah, well… Shut up!" Raph scowled, picking up the phonebooks and tugging at the ends. The more sweat that poured out of his reddening emerald skin, the wider the looming smirk on his brother's face grew. Swearing profusely that would make any sailor turn green with envy, he slammed the book down again. Ripping out his Sai, he impaled and ripped the books apart from the middle. The scattered pages floated down around them like freed feathers from a chicken that was just shot out of a circus cannon. Raphael smirked and sheathed his Sai.

"_That_ is how you do it. You can take your pretty little tanks and drive them up your ass, loser! I was serious about the hundred bucks in singles. So get too it!" Raph threw the beaten and scattered pieces of the phone book into his flabbergasted brother's arms.

"Wait, but… What? That's not how you're supposed to do it! You forfeited because of unwarranted use of illegal weapons that were not accepted in the agreement!"

"You said to break apart these phone books." Reaching down, Raph picked up several pieces of the broken phone books, "Don't this look pretty damn broken up? I'd say that my Sai in the hands of a _real_ warrior work better than those tanks of yours. You gonna keep up your end, or are you just a dishonorable yellow belly?"

Donatello's eyes narrowed and his voice became cold and crisp, like a chicken finger right out of the freezer. "You'll have your nonexistent stripper money by tomorrow morning." Turning briskly, Don dropped the pages in his arms and quickly walked into his lab, closing the door behind him. Raphael proudly strolled out of the lair, smirking and feeling a happy bubble in his chest. He out out witted a certified genius.


	19. Hot Water

_Well, I've decided to start this baby up again. The prompt was "Blue Jeans" by SushiSheaShogun, so you can thank her for my inspiration. I figured that since I'm working on updating so many stories, that I better get this up, since it's the easiest and takes the least time. If it sounds off, blame Lord of the Rings on Blue-Ray, I find that movie more entertaining._

* * *

Hot Water

Bubbles danced to the surface of the soapy water as a hot mist skated along the surface of his skin. Shifting his weight in the bath, causing miniature tidal waves to sweep across the assortment of floating toys, Donatello sighed at his predicament.

"This isn't working, Raph." Blue dye seeped into his bathwater, and Don feared for the green pigmentation of his skin. "You really watch too many Western Movies. It doesn't matter how long I sit in this hot water, the blue jeans are not going to shrink to fit me better. They are just not designed for mutants with _shells_."

"Then stand up and let me try something else," Raph commanded as his brother complied, "Stop giving me that look, I'm not going to stab you."

"Then why are you holding your Sai like that? You better not be contemplating about past vendettas against me." Mouth in a taunt, thin line as his brother yanked on his breeches with the tip of the Sai precariously close, "Watch the zipper, Raph! I don't want any pinching of my genitals."

"Just stop squirming and you won't get hurt."

"You told the Purple Dragon that you were interrogating last week the same thing."

"Yeah, so?"

"You stabbed him!"

"He squirmed too much! Now _hold still_," Raph barked as he used his Sai to stab holes and tear into the jeans, then placing the handle of his Sai in his mouth, he tied the stray folds of cloth into knots. Yanking up on the jeans so that Don lifted several inches from the floor, he stepped back with a pleased expression. "Told you that I could make the jeans fit."

"I look like Jethro on crack. Do you really expect me to _blend in_ at all when I'm dressed like this? I'm not going out to enemy territory in this condition," Don complained as he stepped out of the bath, "This is like if I tried to squeeze your head into a blender."

"Don't even think about it, Don."

"Maybe your head will shrink if I boil it first," Don's face split into a wicked grin, "Only one way to find out."

* * *

A/N- Yeah, Jethro on crack. Even _I_ don't know where that came from! Maybe I miss Beverly Hillbillies too much. Heh heh heh.


	20. Drifting Apart

I don't know anything Canon about April's family, besides her Uncle Augie and sister, Robyn. If I remembered the name right. Heh heh heh. So I kinda just construed my own thingy and went with it. I wanted something April-centered and I've done so much comedy, I was going for something more... Not funny. Oh, how my verbosity stands apart from all else! So, I'll try to set these up again. Just screwing around with new ideas, so enjoy!

* * *

~~Drifting Apart~~

"Why do you have this in your underwear drawer?" Mike asked as he pulled out a faded picture of a short, brown haired woman standing next to a painted pony, "I didn't know you used to have brown hair, April."

"I should be asking why you're digging through my undergarments, Michelangelo." Shooing the curious Turtle away from her dresser, she took the picture from him and gazed at it sadly. "That's my younger sister, Robyn. This was back at my Aunt's farm, she bought that pony from a toothless old coot who lived down the road. Pony was half starved and took her months to settle him down enough to even pet him. I think his name was Peaches, I don't quite remember."

"Wait, I didn't know you had a sister! How come you never, you know, talk about her? She's not, uh…"

"No, she's not dead. I don't think. I haven't talked to her for years. It's… complicated."

Mikey frowned, "Why not? You're sisters, aren't you? That's kinda weird for family to not talk at all, right?"

"Not all families," April sighed as she placed the picture back in her dresser drawer, "Some families just… drift apart. Especially when they get older and distracted with their own lives."

"Well, that won't happen with us, dude. You're pretty much stuck here, whether you like it or not." Mikey grinned widely and patted her shoulder softly, "Can't drift away from this family."

She matched his grin and laughed, "And can't get a moment's rest either! Now, what were you doing in my underwear drawer?"

"Nothing!"

* * *

A/N- I didn't realize until after this that I can actually really relate to drifting families and getting caught up in your own life to even call your family. Weird, huh? I can't say that I was too attached to this segment, really. I would have to have it a little bit longer for that, and I just wanted to try to get this old drabble series up and running again, so I mainly just jotted something down.


	21. Camp Ninja

_I know this is too long. I don't care. It WAS going to be a one-shot but I lost interest in it so I just cut it off here and posted it to my Drabbles to get it out of the way. Heh heh heh. I've realized that Drabbles are starting to turn into my literature screw-ups that I don't want to put my complete attention too. So I guess from here on out don't just expect Drabbles, but failures of one-shots as well. _

* * *

Camp Ninja

Birds sang and flocked around the beaten and patched yellow raft like bees to honey. The sky was pale with the sun not quite peaking up over the horizon. Cold water flowed swiftly below the floating dinghy, causing it to bob up and down. Fishing poles were out and strained against the current as the sleepy eyed passengers stared blankly into the water.

"Guys, I _really_ have to pee. Can't I just go off the side of the boat?"

"That will scare all of the fish away, Mikey. Same with your whining, so shut up." Leo scolded as he reeled in and flung his line out into the river's water, "The fish just aren't biting. Don, are you sure this bait is the right kind?"

"No, I'm not. How could I be? I'm not a fisherman! I just grabbed whatever was in front of me when the store clerk wasn't looking. It's not entirely easy to sneak into a store during broad daylight, even if the only employee is older than the Magna Carter," Don said as he reeled in his line for the thousandth time to look at the bait, "Whatever it is keeps on dissolving in the water."

"It's four o'clock in the fucking morning, the fish aren't even awake.," Raph grumbled as he stretched his cramped arms above his head, "I can't believe I let you drag my ass out of bed for this shit. I'm going home."

"Just keep on repeating that another dozen times, Raph. I'm sure it'll eventually happen," Don said as his eyes trailed over to the youngest digging around in a dark blue backpack, "Mikey, will you stop eating the bait? Maybe if we toss you in, we'll have better luck catching some real fish. I told April that I would cook one with my blow torch."

Mikey's face crumpled in confusion as his mouth bulged with the white foamy pieces, "Bait? This isn't bait, these are mini-marshmallows. I thought that we were going to go camping after this! I never even wanted to GO fishing!"

"Marshmallows? Don, you didn't even grab fish bait? How did you not notice that they were marshmallows!" Leo lurched forward with his pole as the line jerked roughly, "Hold on, I think I got one!"

"Everybody here is a dumbass. I'm going home!" Raph yelled as he stood up, rocking the boat as he stomped around the dinghy, "Wait, give me a beer first. I didn't drag the cooler all the way from Casey's for nothing."

"Uh, the cooler is kinda occupied… Raph,"

"WHY ARE YOU PISSING IN THE COOLER? That's my beer, Mikey! I'm going to throw your ass overboard!"

"Stop fighting! I think I got something!" Leo yelled behind his shoulder as he pulled on the fishing pole and a rubber boot sailed out of the water to strike Donatello in the head, tossing him overboard. Catching the sodden boot before it touched the floor of the boat, Leo rotated the rotting collection of rubber in his hands with disappointment, "It could resemble a fish if I hold it at an angle. Don, what do you think? Don?"

"I got him! Mikey, hold my beer and don't even THINK of pissing in it," Raph commanded as he tossed his beer towards his bladder-weak brother and tossed his line overboard, "I snagged him, and am reeling him in, boys. This is how a _real_ man fishes," he chuckled as he pulled on his line, dragging a drenched and annoyed Donatello into the boat. "You look like shit, man. Get bit by a fish or something?"

"What if that hook latched onto his skin instead of his belt, Raph? It could have taken out one of his eyes! Think before you do something so dangerous, I could have just dove in to get him." Leo crossed his arms with a disapproving stare before dragging a struggling Don to his feet.

"As if I can't swim completely on my own? I'll have you know that even as reptiles, turtles are still quite amphibious!"

"You're always a damn stick in the mud, Leo! Can't you just untighten you panties for one fucking trip?"

"It's not being a stick in the mud to tell you off for throwing dangerous projectiles at our brother!"

"We're NINJAS! That's what we do!"

"So Ninjas fight with fishing rods now? The hook on a fishing line is not intended to be used as a weapon!"

"I didn't use it as a weapon; I saved his life with it!"

Amidst the arguing brothers, Mikey crawled carefully over to his drying brother and passed him a beer. "Don't worry, dude. I don't think that Raph will notice. I already had a few myself. How long do you think this is gonna take? Because I still want to have that campfire."

Popping the tin can open and taking an experimental swing, Don shrugged. "I could make a few educated guesses, but frankly I don't really give a damn. I vote that we ditch them and grab some camping gear. We're only a few miles from the farmhouse, and I want to make an insect collection."

"Sounds cool, dude. Let's do it!" Clicking their beers together and downing them, the back flipped off the dinghy, making sure to flip it before they swam across the river to start making it back towards the farmhouse. Angry cries and gagging could be heard from the shoreline, only to make the retreating Turtles laugh as they ran ahead.

* * *

**A/N- I don't know why I thought of this on the drive to work, but I did. This is what Mikey peeing in a cooler while river rafting fruited into. Is that a word? Fruited? Whatever. My brain is like a mile away and I'm just going to stop rambling. Heh heh heh.**


	22. Time Traveling Guide

Time Travelling Guide

"If you could go back in time, any time in history, and change _one_ instance, what would it be?" April tapped the chewed end of her pencil against the notebook's paper, "I can't believe this is for an essay in Journalism. I was thinking of writing who I would meet and interview in the past to better the future, something to do with Journalism. I think that my professor would prefer that. What do you guys think?"

Faces spread around the edge of the kitchen table exchanged thoughtful glances. April gave them a pointed look and Donatello was the first to shrug and speak, "I'd show Einstein how to push his theory of relativity towards creating the power source for a Trans-dimensional portal. Although that could mean that we wouldn't exist because human kind would most likely meet and make war or peace with other extraterrestrials. If we did still exist however, we would be able to walk around freely. Which would be nice, if the traffic wasn't so bad in the city."

Raph snorted, "Figures you'd say some cocky bullshit like that. I'd do something more important like see the dinosaurs go extinct. Bet that comet crashing into earth looked pretty damn fine."

"_If_ that's how they died out. Research shows tha-"

"But YOU wouldn't know because YOU had to go see Einstein now, wouldn't you?"

"Guys, guys!" Mikey threw up his hands and slapped the table to interrupt his brothers and draw attention towards himself, "You dudes are missing the entire point in time traveling! It's not about helping the greatest minds in history further mankind or witnessing events that is a total mystery to the world, it's about going back to get Marilyn Monroe's autograph tattooed across your chest! Or maybe a bicep, I'm still thinking about that."

"That's enough from all three of you," April scolded as she scratched out the notes before her, "Leo, what would you do? And please take this a bit more seriously. My grade is really riding on this essay. I'd really appreciate some honest and mature feedback here."

"I think that if we use time traveling to alter history, it will only make a mess of the future. So I'd propose something more personal," Leo said solemnly as he looked to each of his brothers with a heavy expression, "I'd seek out Dalai Lama for spiritual guidance into reaching inner peace in Nirvana."

Laughter erupted around the table as a grumbling and exasperated April left the room with a crumpled piece of paper behind her with the scribbling, "Why did I even ask?"

* * *

**A/N- I was going to say that Leo was going to spout off some deep and guilty remorse for a past wrong that he did, when I realized that Leo would understand that his mistakes make to better his accomplishments in the future. You can't learn if you don't make those mistakes to learn from. So I ended up with a Dalai Lama joke. Heh heh heh.**


	23. Kitty Love

_I know, I know. Been gone for a Month. Haven't updated anything. I suck. I know. But, my excuse is legit, being as it was National Novel Writing Month that I totally COMPLETED. So I'm back in the game, early, I might add. I'll start working on my other works soon enough, so it's pretty cool to be back, finally. I felt like romance and have personal experience with kitty love, and so here is this on-the-fly drabble! _

* * *

Kitty Love

Nasal congestion. Upset stomach. Diarrhea. It was like his life was some sick Pepto-Bismol commercial. The heavily padded blankets and thousand throw pillows made no difference. Even his bones were tired. The television before him showed nothing but the black and white shimmering specs of static. The noise pounded into his temples like a jackhammer, but he felt too weak and lazy to get up and turn the damn set off. So he just sat there. Miserable.

"Very engaging television program you have running there, Raph."

Raphael's insulting vulgarity was drowned in a tsunami of mucus that waged inside his sinuses.

"What was that? I missed it over the sound of your brain liquefying."

Turning off the television manually, Donatello dropped by a hot towel, cold water, and some fizzing cold medicine on his way out of sight. Not that Raph cared. He didn't want to talk to anybody anyways. Tucking the hot towel under the back of his neck and chugging down the flu medicine, he leaned back with a pulsating hot plate that served as his face. He hated flu season. Didn't even know how he got sick, living in the sewers.

"Is somebody lonely?"

Raph groaned to show the new company that they weren't welcome. New company took no notice or care as he flipped over the couch like a hurdle and plopped a furry critter on his chest.

"Keep him company, Klunk. I'm off with Leo and Don to pick up more air fresheners. What did you eat to make the entire lair smell like that? We've lived in a sewer all our lives and none of us have ever smelled _that_ before. Good work, my brother."

More gurgled insults that Michelangelo took no heed of. Before Raph could even protest about the cat, his brother had already skipped off, out of sight. As long as Leo wasn't around, he could manage. He always hated how Leo hovered around him, babying him like he was five. Or Mikey.

The cat tried to jump off him, but Raph caught him in mid-drop and crushed the little furry worm to his chest. "Got you. Now stop squirming and cuddle. I am not chasing you around the lair to keep an eye on you." Protesting and squirming, Raphael forced the kitty to cuddle and earned himself a few scratches in the process.

"Are you," a pause as the speaker fumbled for the right wording, "Forcing Klunk to… Cuddle? With you? You're such a fiend."

"Whatever, Leo. He just thinks I'm playing. Go bother somebody else," Raph bickered as he pet the kitty with rough, eye-bulging strokes, "Weren't you going off with Beeves and Butthead?"

"I just came back to check up on you, but I see that you're, ah… Busy."

Raphael would have growled, if the accumulation of slime in his throat didn't make a gagging sound that ushered Leo to his side to check to see if he was still breathing. Defensively tossing the agitated cat at his brother's face, Raph only had the energy to snort and sneeze as Leonardo the Fearless struggled to peel the cat off his face and indignantly stomp out of the lair. At this point, Raphael could get used to being sick.

* * *

**A/N- Besides the fact that a very sick, babyish Raph was lonely and wanting company, I have also shared the experience of forcing my love upon disloyal cats. On more than one occasion. Cats are like that, they will only be petted when THEY want to be petted. Hence, why I am and always will be, a dog person. Cats are so fluffy though... And they purr. That's cool. If there are complaints that he is not 'manly' enough, ask yourself this, how did your father(s) or brother(s) or even boyfriend(s) react when they had a bad case of the flu? They are babies. Let me repeat. Men are babies when they are sick. True fact. I rest my case. **


	24. Earlylife Crisis

_Massive attack was playing and for some reason I spaced out and thought of this. Probably because I read this really emotional and powerful chapter of M.D. Owen's. It was the last chapter of her Wonder in LeoLand that I really enjoyed. If you know what's good to read, you'd hop over there and check it out. It's definitely what got me thinking more of life without Leonardo. Heh heh heh._

* * *

Earlylife Crisis

"Does he hate us?"

"No, he just doesn't like people. If he's stomping around too much like a bull with a shoddy castration, send him my way and I'll calm him down. Twenty-two milligrams of Versed should keep him quiet," Don swiveled in his chair and rolled it across his cramped lap to dig through an old tool box. "Where did I put my syringes again? Raph might be tricked into taking an oral sedative."

"No, no! Not Raph, dude." Mikey laughed as he gripped the back of his brother's chair and dragged him back to his computer desk, "I'm talking about Leo. He's been gone almost a year now. If I have to get kicked in the groin by another nine year old, I'm going to lose my mind. And virility."

"Oh, that." Don twirled in his chair, "That is just Leo leaving the nest, pack, pit of despair, whatever analogy you want to use to describe this place."

"Home."

"Nice and cheesy. I like it." He stopped spinning to look Mikey full in the face to say, "He doesn't hate us. I know that's hard to try to understand with him being gone with the most asinine excuse, but it's true."

Finding know place to sit, Michelangelo settled with sitting on what room he could find on the floor with his legs folded underneath him. He frowned, "I don't see it. Why else would he stay away so long though?"

"For the reason all other young adults leave their home," Don shrugged, "To grow up. Although for Leo, he pretty much grew up when we were younger. In a way, we all did. This is like his midlife crisis."

"Should have just bought a Ferrari," Mikey mumbled as he leaned back on a pile of junk behind him, "Doesn't mean that he can't send a postcard or something. I don't even know where he is. It's like there's this big invisible space where he used to be, and nothing seems to be filling it. We don't know what's happened to him. What if he wanted to come back months ago but couldn't? He could be trapped or even dea-"

"Mikey. Don't go there," he warned as he leaned forward in his chair with a critical look, "If you go there, you'll drive us all mad. Or at least Raph. This is where we have to trust Leo to know what he's doing, and that he's safe doing it. Simple as that."

"Mhmm," Mikey pinched the bridge between his clenched eyes as replied with a watery shake to his voice, "Yeah, I guess."

"Come on, I built my own set of fire extinguisher and flamethrower packs. We can have a war with them."

"Like Mythbusters?" Mikey asked with his face splitting into a bright grin, "I thought that we weren't supposed to try their stuff at home?"

"That's the beauty of it," Don replied with a mischievous smirk, "We won't be at home. We'll be at Leatherhead's for the experiment."

Michelangelo wrapped a tight arm around his brother's shoulders and chirped, "Works for me!"

* * *

**A/N- So, like I said before, this is a cop-out on my behalf because I have the hardest time trying to go for a sad tone without it sounding too angsty and whiny. That and humor is so much easier. Heh heh heh. **


	25. Eye for an Eye

_Obviously my 'drabbles' are getting longer. I may repost this into a separate series of short works. Not sure. Sounds like a lot of work, to me. I've been looking around at a few works that depicted revenge and the such. You could say that this is my take on it, in a shorter work that is closer to how I believe that these two would view it, without messing with their characters first, through hard trials. Heh heh heh. So here you go, the outlet from my non-romantic writing of a chapter that I'm only halfway through. I hate writing romance, so this is to take the edge off, I guess. Expose the Lotus isn't much of a romance, thankfully. _

* * *

Concrete rubble only a skeleton of the building it once was. Soot and charred remains show the rotting inside of the old factory. Placed strategically just on the outskirts of the city, only the tattered black flag remained as a symbol of this place. Stitched into the centre of this flag, was the red symbol that representing so much blood spilled over the years. The sign of the Foot.

"Feeling better now?" Donatello snarked at his brother, sitting in the first with his fists still clenching the flag as if he wanted to burn it completely up with his eyes. His tongue was sharper than needed, but Don figured his brother needed to hear it. "Told you revenge was for those of the mentally incompetent. You only proved my point with this."

"Shut up. Like I give a fuck. When have I ever cared about good advice?" Raph spat on the ground, throwing the flag down into it, and grinding it with the heel of his foot. "He's gone now, because of them. So they should be gone too."

"An eye for an eyes makes the entire world go blind. You can't deny that it's a catchy quote," Don began and ended from the dangerous glint to his brother's eyes. He didn't look amused. "It tells a lot."

"Like you didn't want to do this yourself," he spat.

"Of course, it's almost primal instinct to wish to seek out revenge. And I'm not him, I'm not going to preach about if it's good or bad. What it is, is just stupid."

"Yeah, well, I never was the brightest fucker around," he grumbled and kicked the burned, soiled, and beaten flag behind him like a cat playing in the litterbox. "Don't know what to do now."

Don swallowed, his nonchalant charade cracking with empathy. "Do what we always do, I suppose."

"But he's not _here_!" Raph screamed as he kicked up more dirt, "He's gone and everything is fucked up because of that. Everything."

Mouth dry and stomach churning with pain, Donatello thought to step forward to console his brother, but he was never good at the gentle approach. Never was. He could try though, for his brother's sake. It was what _he_ would have wanted. Even gone, Don could still feel his presence, almost. Like his body hasn't caught up to the fact that something in his life was missing. Don would at least try to move on.

"Hey," Don took the risk to step to his brother and embrace him. The mourning soul fought hard, twisting and landing heavy blows on his chest and forearms, fighting to be released. Donatello held on, crushing his forehead against his brother's and closing his eyes, "You're not them. You're not bad. You may be a dumbass and do wrong, but you're not bad. I'm not the only one who knows this. Mike does too." Raphael's face was wet, but he made no sound of grief. "He knew that. He always knew that, we all did. What you did here, with blowing those bastards up to hell, was wrong, sure. But it was what you needed to do, I suppose. Just to get it out. He would understand. He never hated you."

His brother was strong-limbed, even in grief, as Don was engulfed in sweat and tears without strength to object. "Don't you leave too. Don't you ever leave."

"I don't plan too," Don admitted. His brother knew that none of them were given that choice. None of them ever plan to die

* * *

**A/N- And for fans of the softer, more sensitive Donatello... I tried. This is the best that I can do. I am SERIOUSLY not good at writing softie TMNT. I'm just not. This is about as fluffy as I ever really get, I think. Sorry for the disappointment.**

**EDIT: Yeah, I usually don't do this, but I HATE switching perspectives. My brain just went to first POV for some really weird reason. So thanks for that, Bubbly.**


End file.
